Heat Wave
by Mistress-Kagayaki
Summary: Ok, what happens when I put characters that I made up, eggs, and the G-Boys together in one place? Compleat stupidity! There might be some slight OOCness, but I couldn't help it! please R+R me!
1. Eggs On A Side Walk

Disclaimer- With a heavy heart, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. But Jade, Shimi, Celina, and Rein are my characters that I made up all by myself. And if you don't like them, then too bad. I felt like adding them to make this stupid story even more interesting, so there. Now, that is all out of the way we can continue with my stupid lil' fic!  
  
Author's ranting- Okies this is a really strange fic that is a result of complete and utter boredom one night and I decided to post it here. If it's stupid and you hate it I really do NOT want to hear about it. I will gladly accept phone numbers and other stuff like that. Words of encouragement are welcome too!  
  
Chia and Trunks I dedicate this fic to you two because I just feel like doin' that! Aren't I nice? Yes. I. Am! I do not want green eggs and ham! * starts humming the Bob the Builder theme song *  
  
Things that are kinda important-  
  
"Speech"  
  
Thought  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
Now, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eggs on a Side Walk  
  
*Sizzle…sizzle…sizzle*  
  
The heat outside radiated off of the sidewalk out side Quatre's mansion. The occupants where suffering from the loss of air conditioning. Jade has cleared out the entire contents of the refrigerator and stuck her butt inside it and is only in her underwear and one of Duo's tank tops. "God, I can't take this heat!!!! Uhhh… Duo, are you ok?" Jade asked in an exasperated tone.  
  
Duo is sprawled out and has his forehead and bare chest stuck to the cool metal of the kitchen table and has a tub of ice cream in his boxers (mmmm… ice cream) . Duo lifted his face off of the table and looked at Jade poorly, "I've… had better…"  
  
Jade gets up and looks out the window at Shimi who is staring at the sidewalk in a bikini top and a pair of denim shorts. What the hell is she doin'?  
  
Shimi quickly pulls out an egg, cracks it, and watches it cook with a childlike fascination.  
  
Jade slaps her forehead. Out of all the things!  
  
Shimi dances around the egg excitedly, chanting, and making strange advances towards the cooking egg. "It worked, it worked, AND it worked!!!!"  
  
Duo is also watching Shimi's display. "Her brain has been fried."  
  
"Afraid so…" Jade sighed, shaking her head.  
  
Celina walks in looking rather irritated. "What is that baka doing?" Celina asked with a scowl on her face.  
  
Jade looked pitifully out the window again. "Frying her brain likes an egg. I have already tried to make her come inside, but she won't come. I'll have to have Quatre do it, Shimi'll listen to him."  
  
"I say let her fry. We'd all be better off." Celina suggested, glaring at Shimi who is still dancing around the egg.  
  
"That's mean Celina! I'm gonna get Quatre, Rein, and Trowa up." Jade said walking out of the kitchen into the living room.  
  
Celina shrugs, "Whatever."  
  
Jade finds Rein sleeping on the couch.  
  
God…this is too easy. Jade thought to herself, laughing evilly. Once looming over her Jade screamed in to Rein's ear. "BWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! WAKE UUUUUPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rein shoots up screaming bloody murder. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT THE-!?!?!?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING IN MY EAR YOU CRAZY BITCH?!?!?!  
  
Trowa comes down the stairs with a dazed look in his eyes due to all the screaming that Rein had done. "Rein, what's the matter?"  
  
Rein points to the nuisance that is laughing hysterically next to her. "That!"  
  
* Splat… splat… crack… splat…CRACK *  
  
Trowa, Rein, and Jade look up. "What was that?" Trowa asked drawing his attention to the spot on the ceiling where the noise came from.  
  
Rein and Jade also look in the direction in which Trowa is looking in. "I don't know." Jade and Rein said in unison.  
  
~*~*~upstairs~*~*~  
  
* Splat…crack…splat…SPLAT *  
  
Quatre wakes up with a start. "What in the world?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, what did ya all think? Was it, good, great, or did it suck beyond believe? I would really like to know, but please be nice about it. I don't want you to bruise my ego even more than it already has been. I know it's short, but  
  
I left off here because I am tiered of writing at this time, but if I get 10 reviews I'll post more. Hopefully it will be better. * Crosses fingers * Please be better, please be better! And remember to tip your waiters (or waitresses)! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	2. Eggs On Windows

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, because if I did, my Spring Break would be spent thinking up a new season for Gundam Wing (with all new characters!)! But I don't, so that dream can go down the toilet. Nooooooo, I wanna own the Gundam Universe!!! T_T Oh well, in my dreams I can. And don't forget that Jade, Shimi, Celina, and Rein are my characters! I made them up all by myself, so that makes them mine!! Ne!  
  
Author's Ranting- Ok, the second part of this lame fic is up! For such a simple fic, it's taking me a lot of time to write. I wonder why. Probably because I write at 9:00 at night. It doesn't matter anyways, so why do I bother? Oh well.  
  
Alright, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eggs Cooking on Windows?  
  
~*~*~From outside~*~*~  
  
"WAKIE!!! WAKIE!!!" Shimi cooed with a wide grin on her face.  
  
Quatre walks to his widow and opens it because he can't see through all the egg goop now covering it. He looks out to see Shimi staring up at him with a fascinated look on her face. "Umm, Shimi, what are you doing?"  
  
Shimi's grin gets even wider, "I wanted you to see the egg I cooked on the sidewalk; I was also wondering if an egg would cook on a window (can eggs really cook on windows?). Since your window was closest…"  
  
"I understand, it's alright." Quatre reassured her.  
  
Shimi plops down on the ground, sprawls out on the grass, and closes her eyes.  
  
"Shimi, are you ok?" Quatre asked with look of concern etched across his face. (Etch-A-Sketch!)  
  
Shimi's eyes snap open and she jumps up. "Quatre, which window is Wufei's?"  
  
Quatre expression changed from concerned to even more concerned. "Umm, the first one on the left."  
  
"Arigato, Quatre you have just made my day!!!" Shimi giggles, grabs the remaining eggs, and marches purposely in the direction of Wufei's window.  
  
"I know what's going to happen now." Quatre sighs, quickly grabs some shorts and a t-shirt, and runs downstairs to warn the other inhabitants of the house that they where going to have one really pissed off Wufei to worry about. Only to find Jade sitting on Rein's stomach, with Trowa watching them yell at each other about something. When he walked into the kitchen and found Duo, with his body sweat super-glued to the table, he sighed.  
  
~*~*~from upstairs~*~*~  
  
* Cracks…splat … CRACK…SPLAT...CRACK… CRACK *  
  
The sound of inaudible swearing, giggling, and a lot of banging can be heard. Celina smirks and walks upstairs to wake Heero.  
  
"Celina are you nuts?! You are gonna go up there with Wufei? You're gonna regret it!" Jade warned, wagging a finger in Celina's direction.  
  
Celina keeps walking, ignoring Jade's warnings.  
  
"What the hell woman?! Why are you not keeping that… that… little imp under control!?" Wufei shouted with his head half way out of his doorway.  
  
Celina still keeps on walking towards her and Heero's room. Wufei starts cussing extremely badly in Chinese.  
  
"Calm down Wufei or you'll join Shimi, Jade, Duo, and Megumi in their baka club." Celina warned, not looking once at Wufei. Celina walks into the room Heero and herself share. This causes more Chinese cussing from Wufei. Celina slams the door to the room, walks over to their bed which Heero's sleeping quite peacefully in, and pulls out a water bottle. "Bonsai," Celina whispers, unscrewing the lid and starts pouring it on Heero's face.  
  
This makes Heero wake with a start, "holy shit!!"  
  
Celina giggles evilly at the sight of Heero's wet state, "you better get dressed Heero."  
  
Heero stares blankly in front of him, like he's lost in a world of his own.  
  
Celina splashes the few remaining drops of water in his face. "Hhheeeelllllooooo, Heero, snap out of it!"  
  
"Hn, sorry…" Heero gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of boxers from his dresser, "what about you? You are in black pants."  
  
Celina looks down at her outfit which consists of a purple tank top and black leather pants. "What can I say, it's my color."  
  
Heero smirks and pulls out a light pink bikini swimsuit out of the dresser. "I'll give you $50 if you wear this all day."  
  
Celina stares at the pink bikini with a disgusted look on her face. "Not all the money in the world could make me wear that!"  
  
Heero's smirk then changed into a sideways grin which almost reached his ear. "Well then, I guess I'll start sleeping in Jade's room, I'm sure Duo won't mind."  
  
Without a word, Celina grabs the bikini and starts to change as quickly as possible.  
  
~*~*~slight distance outside~*~*~  
  
* Splat!!! Crash!! Crack!!! Boom!!! Pop!!! Splat!!! *  
  
Celina walks outside the back way with Heero smirking right behind her. Shimi pauses seeing Celina in a pink bathing suit and in mid throw of an egg her eyes bug out.  
  
"What on Earth did you do with Celina you sicko?!?!" Shimi asked, her big, grey eyes becoming even wider.  
  
Celina glares and grits her teeth, "Look, Heero's paying me to wear this all day; this isn't quite my favorite color either, so don't start with me."  
  
"Soooo, Heero's paying you for stuff now?" Shimi asked giving Celina a leer. Shimi opens her mouth to say something else, but thinks better of it.  
  
Celina's eyes narrow and become even darker shade of purple than they normally are. "A wise decision, Shimi."  
  
Shimi stares at Celina with a quizzical look on her face. "Is that a compliment?"  
  
Celina's smile turns to a twisted grin, "I guess you could call it that."  
  
Shimi's once quizzical look becomes one of a four year old child, "Ok!" Shimi bounces into the house to get more eggs. Wufei is in the living room yelling at Jade and Rein for yelling at each other. Quatre is sitting at the kitchen table with Duo, who is still sweat super glued to the table.  
  
"Shimi, thank god Wufei didn't kill you!" Jade said, completely forgetting about Wufei and his yelling. Jade follows Shimi into the kitchen and latches herself onto Duo. "Duo!!! Wu-chan was being a meanie! He yelled at me and Rein!!!" Jade whined, tugging on Duo's arm.  
  
Duo looks up from the table and stares at Jade lamely, "I…I… like eggs."  
  
Shimi's ears perk up and she looks up from the cabinet were Jade had put the eggs. "Eggs… eggs… did Duo just say he liked eggs?"  
  
Jade looks at Shimi strangely. "Yes, Shimi I believe he did."  
  
Shimi gets a crazy look in her eyes. "I. Can. Fix. Him. An. Egg. Right. Now." Shimi said in a spaced out baby voice that chilled Quatre, Jade, and Duo to the bone.  
  
"Umm… ok Shimi, you do that," Jade said grabbing Duo and Quatre and walking slowly out of the kitchen. To where Rein, Trowa, and Wufei were. Once they were out of the kitchen and in the living room they where confronted with a very angry looking Wufei.  
  
"Uhhh…hello Wu-chan, how may I help you?" Jade asked pulling Duo up further so he would fall to the floor in a lifeless heap, like he would be if she wasn't holding him up at that moment.  
  
"Well, for starters you could have that unrepentive vixen clean my windows, which she dirtied with her unjust eggs!" Wufei demanded, pointing just beyond Jade's head into the kitchen where Shimi was supposed to be. "Where did she go?" Wufei asked with a blank expression across his face.  
  
"What? She's not in the kitchen?" Jade asked turning around, only to see that the door that led to the outside was open and all of the eggs were gone…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun dun dun! Where did Shimi go? Maybe we'll never know! (Hey, hey that rhymed!) You'll find out once I post more, but I won't unless I get more reviews! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Evil author I am!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough, cough, hack, wheeze * Yeah well, please R+R me! I will be very grateful! Yes, yes, yes very grateful! * goes cross eyed from all of the candy she has eaten * Whoa! How did I manage that?! I need a doctor!! Ack!! Ja…ne… * passes out still cross eyed * 


	3. What Happened to Shimi

The Stupid Disclaimer That I Hate to Write- Yeah, yeah I don't own Gundam Wing!!!! BUT I do own Jade, Celina, and Rein! Shimi belongs to Shimi_Mouse. I really hate not owning Gundam or any other anime for that matter!!! Don't you? Yes I'm sure that you do too. * sighs *  
  
Author's Ranting- Yay!! The third part to this fic, it has gone father than I thought. This chapter I dedicate to Shimi Mouse, because I know that you would actually do this. I love ya, Stupid!  
  
Dun dunna dun, the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What Happened to Shimi  
  
  
  
Quatre and Jade exchanged worried glances, while Rein and Trowa did the same. By then Heero and Celina (still in the bikini mind you!) had come inside and sat down on the couch watching and waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
"This could be a problem," Jade stated, but more so to Quatre, who looked as if he was getting going to be sick, "Shimi, heat, and eggs don't go well together."  
  
"They don't?" Quatre and Duo asked together.  
  
"No, they don't" Jade repeated.  
  
"Uh oh…" Rein commented, looking at the swinging door which had not done its job in keeping Shimi inside.  
  
~*~*~*somewhere down the street*~*~*~  
  
Shimi skipped along the hot cemented side walk, with her carton of eggs under one arm. What else could I cook an egg on? Shimi thought to herself, while looking at an azure blue house. "Bingo!" Shimi chirped snapping her fingers with her free hand.  
  
There was no car in the drive way so the chances of being caught where slim to none.  
  
"Boy, this will make my experiment a lot easier!" Shimi exclaimed trotting across the street to the house of blue. After setting the carton of eggs down on the lawn, Shimi picked up an egg, took a deep breath, whispered a little prayer to the egg as if were alive, aimed, and threw the egg directly above the front door of the house. "Nice shot Shimi!" Shimi cheered for herself, picking up another egg to throw at the top window. "Teehee this is fun!"  
  
~*~*~*back at Quatre's mansion~*~*~  
  
"We better go and bring her back" Trowa suggested heading towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. There's no telling what Shimi will do." Jade said, grabbing a pair of oven mitts and some chicken wire, while following Trowa out side.  
  
"Ya know what? I think we should get a child safety lock for our doors." Duo whispered into Quatre's ear.  
  
Quatre silently nodded his agreement. What he was really wondering about was what Jade was going to do with the chicken wire. A thought came across him which made him shudder. (You, the reader, may determine what his thought was. Heehee!)  
  
Once all four of them were outside (Rein, Heero, and Celina stayed behind incase Shimi came back.) they were struck with awe. The entire block was covered in egg yolks and shells. Houses and mail boxes were egged till you couldn't see what lied beneath it.  
  
Duo gaped at his surroundings. "How could just one person created this mess?" He was astonished, "it isn't natural!"  
  
Jade let out an exasperated groan. "Since we can't see her she must be at least a few blocks away. Or more." She whispered the last part as if it were a sin to speak of it.  
  
Quatre was at a loss of words. How could Shimi do all of this? He thought to himself. He hadn't known Shimi long enough to come to a conclusion of her behavior. But Jade most certainly has. It didn't seem that much of a shock to her, since she has known her for most of her life around people. He slowly walked next to Jade and with every step he took he could hear the cracking of egg shells under his feet.  
  
And so they began their search for Shimi…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry I had to cut it kinda short here, but I'm having a writers block! WWWWAAAHHHHHHHH!!! *sniff sniff * Please R+R and maybe give me some ideas for the next chapter. I will give you credit if I use your idea(s) so do not fret! Ja ne! 


End file.
